Team Anko
Team Anko, also known as Team 11, is a genin team under the tutelage of Anko Mitarashi. The team consist of Kinoko Uzumaki, Yuyamata Yamiko and Soshi Hyuga. Background When Anko Mitarashi was freed from Akatsuki imprisonment after the Fourth shinobi world war, she returned to her village with the intention to pass on her experience from her many adventures. Since then, she has tried out with 6 different genin team, out of which none have been succesful enough to pass further than the bell test. Team 11 is Ankos 7th team and the first one to pass the test. Team Relationships The team is mainly on good terms with each other, although Soshi has been shown to feel a little bit like he doesn't belong there. Anko Mitarashi The teams leader is on good terms with all of her three proteges, though she takes a special interest in the development of Yuyamata Yamiko . This is believed, by Kinoko, to be because Yuya resembles Anko in a varriety of ways, both being tomboyish and having what seems to be an affinity for snakes. Kinoko Uzumaki Kinoko is a childhood friend of Yuyamata Yamiko , and the first to interact friendly with her while in the academy. He holds deep concern for his female teammate and regards her like his closest friend and the closest things he has to a family, except for Sakumo. Kinoko has also showed to be the one most friendly with Soshi, lecturing him for not feeling home in the team and encouraging him to interact more with their other teammates. Yuyamata Yamiko Having been bullied by her classmates while in the academy, Yuya has a hard time trusting others. This has been shown by her early interactions with Soshi, whom she seems to feel unsure around. She however holds Kinoko in high regard and often asks her childhood friend for help if it is something she has a hard time understanding. Yuya is also the one in the team to be closest to the team leader Anko, sharing several traits with the jounin. She has come to look up to her almost like an older sister and Kinoko and Soshi even speculates that their leader regards Yuya in the same way. Soshi Hyuga Soshi is rarely seen ineracting with his teammates and has a hard time trusting any of them, the lone exception being Kinoko . He feels that he doesn't belong in the team, which can partly be downplayed to the fact that he is an outcast in his own clan, because he can't use the gentle fist. Team Strength The teams overall strength is shown to be the lowest of all three rookie genin team. Despite this, team 11 has the highest success rate on their missons. Their leader Anko downplays this to the teams ability to work together, their teamwork being the best of the three rookies. Individual Strengths Team 11 consists of one of the weirdest and most unusal, not to say unique, combination of shinobi. It is led by the student of an S-rank rogue ninja (namely Orochimaru) and consists of a young genius with damaged charka network, a kunoichi who got the lowest score of all graduating students and a Hyuga clan member who can't use the gentle fist . Anko Mitarashi Ankos talents as a ninja was unusually high while still a young child, a potential that later has manifested. She knows several forbidden jutsus taught to her by her teacher, orochimaru, and also shares his affinity for snakes. Anko is also a capable user of Fire Release, as shown by her use of Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique. Kinoko Uzumaki Kinoko was established as a genius while in the academy and his instructors stated that he had potential to become one of the strongest shinobi in the village. However, his unstable chakra reserves has an habit of come back haunting him during field missons and he has to find a way around it if he ever want to reach his true potential. Like his teacher, Kinoko kan use Fire Release and was taught the Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique by his older brother Sakumo Uzumaki. Yuyamata Yamiko Unlike her childhood friend, Yuya has yet to show any greater talent in the ninja arts, being the student with the lowest score to graduate. She does, however, have quite good chakra control, which her teacher claims to be even better than her own while at the same age. Anko gave Yuya the snake contract in order to train her in controling her chakra and reach her full potential in this area. Soshi Hyuga Soshi is mainly known in the village because of his inability to master the gentle fist, despite being a member of the Hyuga clan. Despite this, he has shown great ability in a number of other areas such as chakra control and use of the Byakugan, his clans kekkei genkai. He has also shown to be very intelligent, almost being equal to Kinoko in this area. Anko has also noted that Soshi has the biggest chakra reserves in the team, at least as long as Kinokos chakra network remains unstable. Members Profiles